The Prince's Captive
by xXx-Voldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin Prince, is in his sixth year. We all know the terrible task the Dark Lord has given him, but when he recieves another will he possibly fall in love with the young lady it involves? Rated T for langauge.  R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Annoyances

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately, other than the characters I have made and are yet to come. No copy right infringement needed. Everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter One

I was scared. Yes, me, scared. It hurt like ruddy hell when it happened, too: the excruciating burning spread like wild fire – all over my body. He gripped my arm so tight it hurt when my blood flow resumed and I ached for days. It was not a pleasant experience. Mother assured me that it didn't burn as much when he'd summon us, but she never said anything about it when he would be angry. It wasn't like I really wanted to get branded, and even the Dark Lord himself was unsure about making a sixteen year old one of his followers. But still, if Father ever found out I hadn't gone through with it (and believe me, even in Azkaban he would have), then I'd be dead before I could say "Quidditch."

And then to make matters worse, I got stuck with a bloody task that, no matter how much I hated the man in which it involved, I wouldn't have dreamed of completing. I had to kill Albus Dumbledore. And not to mention ruddy Potter was eavesdropping on the train to Hogwarts. I still can't believe I'm being forced to go back there. It's rubbish, all of it.

Fuck.

So of course, I'd get stuck in Charms as well. They're all out to get me. Who? Don't ask me. Ask the fricking people who run Hogwarts. Potions isn't as bad this year, though, I'll give them that much. I'm not forced to "get along" with as many Gryffindorks. But even they would be better than bloody Pansy. Let me elaborate. So we were playing Wizard Truth or Dare (pathetic game if you ask me) and Blaise thought it would be funny to dare me to snog bloody Pansy. Of course, I didn't _have_ to do it, but it would have harmed my ego if I didn't. I guess I was a damn good kisser because now she thinks we're together. I would never let that happen, and I mean that because if you would give me a billion galleons if I married her, I wouldn't even do it. Hah. I don't even want your billion galleons because I don't need them. But if I change my mind, I'll steal them, thank you very much. But really, I'd date a Hippogriff in a heart beat if you put on beside Pansy.

So now that you've read my tale of woe, I'm sure you'd like to know where I am right now. Ruddy, fucking Charms with the fricking Hufflepuffs. Bloody wankers. Why don't they all just screw off and take a puff of huffle, what ever it is. Oh now, look, Flitwick's going to talk….

"So I'd like to congratulate all those who have made it to N.E.W.T. level! It's a pleasure to see you all doing your very best in my class." If I'm not mistaken, he was _beaming_ at us. Stupid idiot. This was the subject for all those fairies out there, not me. I suppose you're getting confused as to why I keep referring to myself as "me"? There's a simple answer to that question and it goes like this: I'm not a bloody House Elf and don't speak in third person, going, "Draco Malfoy will now stop referring to himself as 'me.'" Especially, because I won't; I refuse to speak like an inferior being who beats themselves up (though however amusing it is to watch them do so) and wears an ash-covered pillowcase until they can go ballistic over a sock their master might give them.

So I am going to confirm that I am indeed Draco Malfoy.

"Anyway!" Oh yeah! Flitwick had been squeaking – I mean speaking. "There is no time to fool around as you all need to learn today's charm. Now, if you all flip open your text books to page ten, it will explain about today's lesson." I sighed and flipped open my book, but I didn't really read along with the class. Instead, I took to blowing on my quill, making it roll up and down my desk. Amusement potential? Maybe about an hour. In reality, it was really only thirty seconds but this bloody class is so slow!

So I'm going to skip to an interesting part in my day: it was after dinner when I found Blaise and Pansy snogging in a corner by the Great Hall. Now this was amusing! Pansy really doesn't know how to kiss (take it from me, I've been there, done that) and Blaise, over all, seemed as stiff as a board. I decided to have some fun with it.

"Finally! You two are trying to get it up, but still there's the annoying sexual tension between you two!" They stopped and pulled away. This was sad; Pansy's light pink lipstick was spread just above her upper lip and on Blaise's chin. I'm so glad I wasn't him right there.

"Shut up, Draco," Blaise whined, his tanned skin flushed. I smirked as he went on, "like you haven't tried to 'get it up' with half the girls in this school."

"Tried and succeeded," I reminded him. I had shagged about half the population of girls in this school, Ravenclaws and all. Except Pansy and that mudblood Granger. I don't think I'd ever get the smell out of my dorm!

"Shut up," Blaise said again. I shrugged.

"Have it your way then. Just a hint, loosen up and relax. You can move your lips better that way. And Panz, ease up on the lipstick. Guys aren't supposed to wear it." It nodded at the too amateurs and walked off to the Slytherin common room. When I walked in, I got the usual stares from people. Apparently, I hadn't been myself lately and I really can't see how. Still, I never felt like me anymore.

I got to my dorm and flopped on my bed when I heard a pecking at my window. I growled in frustration before getting up and lazily making my way over to where Mother's majestic owl was perched on the window sill, a letter in her beak. "Thanks, Adelicia," I muttered, letting her fly into my dorm and prop herself on my desk. I unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_ I have yet another quest from the Dark Lord. You are to leave Hogwarts in the morning and apparate home. I cannot disclose the information through owl as it is too risky. The Ministry has been keeping tabs on everyone since last year. Do not reply to my letter, nor question my order. I'll see you tomorrow._

_ Hoping you are well,_

_ Mother._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So! This is my first fanfiction, so obviously I'm not too experienced. But please do trust me that the next chapter will be longer and better-written. Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to update by next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2: Scheme, Take, Carry out Deed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the characters I made up and any ideas I came up with, and the rest belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. No copy right infringement. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Scheme, Take, Carry out the Deed

I arrived at Hosmeade Village at seven in the morning next day. I didn't think leaving at the same time people got up or set off for classes would go over too well as I may have aroused suspicion. Thankfully, my knowledge about the Dark Arts granted me with the ability to get past the charms securing the entrance to the grounds and I was able to walk down the path without being seen, as the sun still was not completely up.

Still, I was a little peeved that Mother had sent me the sudden letter and that the Dark Lord had yet another request. In my opinion, I already had enough of a burden as it was. Who could kill one of the best (though I had denied it when I was younger but now I didn't think the same) headmasters of Hogwarts and go on in life? Well, I'm sure that maybe I would get over it in a few years. I may be a Slytherin, but I could never actually see myself fulfilling such a feat. I couldn't believe that I would have to do this and possibly the next worst thing, what ever that was.

I decided that I would walk out of the village as well before disapparating to my manor for the sake of someone seeing me, and the whole "you cannot apparate or disapparate anywhere on Hogwarts grounds" rule they have. I wasn't sure if it applied to Hogsmeade as well, but I didn't feel like finding out by possibly splinching. So when I had reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, which hadn't taken long, I turned on my heel and focused on my destination, not letting anything else interrupt my thoughts. I wasn't very practiced at it yet as I had only received my licence in the late summer and had really only practiced by apparating from Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley, and not long distances like from the secluded area of Scotland where Hogwarts was all the way to Wiltshire, England. But soon, I felt the same and familiar sickening feeling of being transported to a different place and not twenty seconds later did I open my eyes to see the front yard of my home.

I've never been able to describe my house, if you will, very well because of the vast size. I've actually never been every where in the vast building, just maybe the few rooms I go in. That would include my father's study, my room, the Great Room and a few places that are necessary for every human being to go in. What's one place I'd never been in? That would have to be the cellar on the very bottom floor. I've walked by the door leading down to it and caught glimpses of it when the Death Eaters would have meetings there, and something told me I would be seeing it very soon.

Hesitantly, I opened the black iron-rod gate and took a step through it and up the walkway that lead to the ornate door. When I stepped through that, I was greeted by the same floral scent Mother insisted on using: lavender mixed with jasmine. It didn't smell, bad but it wasn't something I'd use in my house. I don't think I'd use a smell; I'd just make sure it didn't stink.

I didn't see anyone in the French Parlor, nor did I hear any voices. Well, if it were just Mother home, I should hope she wasn't talking to herself. But I'll admit she was more evasive since Father had been put in prison and I didn't really mind it. She was upset more easily, got angrier less than she did before and all in all, kinder. It was strange and sometimes I didn't believe she was my mother, as she didn't act like the strong and harsh women that had brought me up.

"Mother?" I called out, my voice echoing. I slipped my shoes off and as I looked down, saw my reflection in the shiny and what looked to be a recently polished marble floor. My hair stuck up at a few angles and my face was pale with darker circles than usual under my flat eyes. Wow. I did look like shit. To try and change that, I ran my hand over my hair and flattened the mess and straightened my black shirt and dark green tie. Yes, if the Dark Lord was going to be in your house, you'd be smart to look your best. Out of a certain respect, of course.

"Mother?" I demanded once more, shrugging out of my jacket now and hanging it on the coat hanger in the corner. I stepped out of the entrance and peeked around the corner and into the Great Room but found it was empty. I turned around and bumped right into the person I was looking for. She immediately hugged me, and much to my annoyance, kissed my cheek.

"Draco," she said, her voice raspy. "Oh, you look terrible." I grimaced.

"Thanks, mum," I said. She clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Are they not feeding you at that school?" I shrugged.

"I haven't had much time to eat, I s'pose." She appraised me and shook her head.

"Well, you need to eat. But after the meeting." She paused and looked like someone had just killed a close relative as my face fell.

"Meeting?" I hated these. They were not what you would call entertainment. Someone got the torture curse at nearly every gathering and it was hard to watch.

"Yes, Draco, a meeting." I nodded and fought the urge to roll my eyes. It would not be tolerated, no matter how much Mother had changed. I looked down as she placed a hand on my back and brought me to the top of a flight of stairs. Ah, just as I predicted; it was in the basement. Trust the Dark Lord to pick the coldest of places.

"Head up, Draco," Mother reminded me. "You don't want him to think you're unworthy." I nodded and squared my shoulders, holding my head high like the proud Slytherin I was.

We descended the stairs and turned down a narrow hallway that lead to a black wooden door with a silver knob on it. Mother prompted me to open it, the door creaking when I pushed it forward. Merlin, they were all there and in the tallest seat was him. I merely cringed at the sight of him, not that he would notice: he was deep in conversation with his followers. We waited until he acknowledged us to enter.

"Ah, Draco – Narcissa!" he said, looking up at us at last. "Please, come in." Mother always went first, so as usual she went around me and sat down at a vacant seat. Oh, well, thanks, Mother. That left me to sit between my bonkers of an aunt and beside the Dark Lord. I stepped forward and took my seat, gingerly, though I tried my best to hide it.

"Draco," the cold voice said, forcing me to look him in his cat-slit eyes. "I have yet another requessst for you." I nodded, letting him know I was following. Apparently, that was not right thing to do.

"My, my, Narcissa, does the boy have no manners?" She looked alarmed, so I intercepted.

"My apologies, My Lord." I stood, giving a small bow before sitting back down and carrying on, "what is your request?"

"Ah, there we go." He turned to glance around at the anxious looking Death Eaters. Obviously, they knew nothing more of his plan than I did. Bloody hell I did not need this right now.

"What's your plan, my Lord?" Aunt Bellatrix asked. I turned to look at the witch who was nearly on the edge of her seat. Uncle Rudolphus too looked anxious and it was not making me feel any better.

"I have heard, if my sourcesss are correct," he said in a low voice, "that there is a Gryffindor girl with information from the Order of the Phoenix." He turned back to me, our eyes locked for a few seconds before I diverted my eyes around the room to the curious on-lookers. The silence that had fallen was ended as he went on, "I would like you to capture her. From there, you will bring her back here and she will be your 'slave', so to speak…." I swallowed hard.

"And … who is this girl, my Lord?" I asked.

"Melissa Baker." Baker! He wanted _Baker_? He was naive, of course I didn't say that out loud though.

"Ah," I said. Then a thought occurred to me. Surely the plan wouldn't go over too well if Mother was the one to keep watch on her, not with the state she was in lately. They'd need someone like Father home. Maybe someone like me? But still, what about me killing Dumbledore.? "My Lord, may I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"The plan to, er, kill Dumbledore…"

"Ah yesss! Of course, how could I forget? I don't need the man dead right now. Maybe later - I am only interesting in getting information from the chit. Harry Potter isn't such of a threat if he doesn't know we have his information."

"But my Lord, will she not be able to report what happened to her? To the Order, I mean." He laughed his high, cold laugh and shook his head.

"Foolish child! Were you not thinking, Mr. Malfoy?" I recoiled in the slightest but stayed silent. "I had thought, at first, of putting her under the Imperius Curse. I then realized how stupid that was as people have been over powering them lately." He glanced around at us, his eyes skimming for anyone who might want to ask a question or add a comment. Of course, he allowed himself a ten second break before continuing.

"Ssso, in order to overcome any flaws in the plan I came up with another request for you Draco." His gaze focused on me once again, and I did my best not to let mine falter. "I want you to take Miss Baker and bring her here, obviously. But she will become your slave, therefore completely under your control." I was now alert. I knew this girl; surely she wouldn't allow that. Especially from me. She hung around that Mudblood, Granger and those two nasty Bloodtraitors, Potter and Weaselbee. She knew me and would certainly never fall for any bribery or "Malfoy Charm" as my family so proudly put it.

"My control?" I said aloud. He smirked and nodded. Well, this was definitely not his best scheme, in my opinion. Still, there was something that told me it could work, that is, if I got her under my power. I'd have to plan this carefully, think over what the best catch would be.

I could just walk down a hall, spot her and snatch her. I'd have to threaten her or something so she wouldn't scream or the plan would foil. Well hell, this would be fun, I'm sure. Of course, I'd be able to laugh at her pain or fury of having to miss classes.

"I think I can manage it," I told him, my voice just as confident as I felt. Out of the corner of my eye, my Aunt seemed to be beaming and Mother looked rather proud. The Dark Lord smiled and it took all my willpower not to cringe and turn away at the sight of it.

"Perfect. You may all go!" And with that, he stood and was gone in a split second.

*

It had been less then a week since the Death Eater meeting and I already had a good plan to get the filthy Half-Blood in my clutches. Aha, I loved saying that! But really, I sat in Potions right now and right in front of me sat the topic of discussion. It sickened me to know that I had to touch such filth, let alone bring it into my dwelling.

Slughorn was droning on about some stupid love potion. What was the name again? Amortentia or something or other. I don't know, nor do I really care. Right now, I had to focus on getting that bloody tart. I kept my eyes on her the whole class, watching as she passed notes to the fucking Mudblood. Merlin, I was in a bad mood if you couldn't tell already.

Finally, we were allowed to clean up after making the Draught of the Living Dead. Potty got the prize: Felix Felicis. I had my hunches that he cheated, what with the nerd he hung around with. You weren't allowed any help, but who said I tried any way? I didn't need that. What I did need was the bloody fricking bell to ring so I could get to Baker. I still couldn't believe that he wanted her, of all people. Wouldn't Granger suffice? Wouldn't she have more information? After all, Baker seldomly hung around with Potthead and Weasel. Not to mention, Granger had a bit more brains than Baker did, therefore probably had more information.

Than another thought crossed my mind, and this was ruled over all of them. Granger was smart and would probably take longer to trick or whatever it was I was going to do. I didn't really have a plan, just the comforting thought that Baker was actually a dumb blonde and you could get her to do anything for you. Well, maybe not anything, but it wasn't as if I was asking her to bed. Aha, never. I was really asking her to put her life in danger and clean my room. Oh, how exciting! The plus side to this was that I got to miss some school. Not all of it. I would only leave every Friday and come back on the Monday night that followed. At least I had all my classes with Gryffindorks on those days: I wouldn't have so many. I still had a few with them on Tuesday, but I only took DADA and Potions on those days. On Wednesday I had Charms with the Hufflepuffs as on the Thursday and the rest were with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

I'm getting off topic. The bell just rang, and I was doddling, not following Pansy and Blaise out. Well, that wasn't much to miss as all they now was hold hands and flirt. Bloody fairies. At least they hadn't kissed anymore. Well, it was only a few days ago that I told them to get practice. In my head, I had really asked them to stop but you just don't say that. It's rude. Ha, ha, ha! Fuck that.

Oh, I'm sorry, did I get off topic _again_? I'm having one of those days…. Anyway, so I was maybe the fourth one out of the classroom or something. I'm just throwing in one of those clichés that they put in muggle books, you know how the narrator will always list how many times she jumped or something. I mean, I only read the book to prove how ignorant those authors can be, pfft.

So I am really going to tell you what happened now, because I'm driving myself insane by not doing so. I walked out of the Potions classroom and up the hall so I was out of the Dungeons. It worked out perfectly as it was Friday and I had no more classes. I checked the clock as I walked by it and read that it was quarter past three. Would the plan I had in mind work?

I needed to know where Baker would be. That was step one of my plan. So to do that, I went up to a Gryffindor named Dean Thomas I believe. He was in my Potions class, so he probably had the same schedule as she did. I could get away with this, too, as I was a Prefect. But that would have been boring. I could easily keep up my act and demeanor by simply going up to him and snatching it.

I did just that, going up to him and snatching it out of his hands. "Thank you!" a muttered, sprinting away and skimming it.

"Hey!" I heard him yell, "Malfoy!" I smirked to myself and slowed my pace to a walk. Baker had Transfiguration, so she'd most likely be in the next hall. With that thought in mind, I turned the corner and looked over the heads of some first years. Sure enough, there she was, walking beside Pavarti Patil.

"Move," I demanded to the bloody Hufflepuff firsties but they didn't listen. "_Move_!" They looked up and when they saw it was me, scattered across the hall. I rolled my eyes and advanced, jogging toward Baker. If I could take points from students.... Oh, that'd be more fun. Maybe next year if I come back and am Head Boy. Off topic again, sorry.

I came to a stop just a few feet behind Patil and Baker, going over what I had to do next. I'll admit that my plan was really pitiful, and I could have done a bit better. But it was easy, and simple. All I had to do was go through a hall way and then grab her from a side entrance she'd pass. Of course, I'd have to move ten times faster than she in order to catch her at the right time, but that was the easiest part. I then would temporarily blind her so she couldn't see who I was, use the Muffliato spell on her so she wouldn't scream. It'd be simple enough, and Uncle Rudolphus had set up a port key just outside Hogwarts and at the entrance to Hogsmeade the previous night. The port key would lead straight to my house, and everything would go from there. I was not aware of whether or not the Dark Lord would be there or not, but if he was then Baker was in for a nasty surprise.

When I had first started my career at Hogwarts, I used to think that the types of halls that would just lead to a different point in the one you already were going down were pointless, but now I really learned what they were for: to help dark witches and wizards kill the ones who defeated them when they were only a year old. Salazar Slytherin must have put them in, because as I turned down on those hallways, I was getting closer to what I needed to take in order to help out one of the darkest wizards of all time. I ran down the long corridor and turned a corner, running down yet another another hall before turning once more. I ran up the hall that led to and stopped just at the entrance to the same hallway I had just left. Baker was no where in sight, so I peeked around the corner. I must really run fast or she and Patil must walk slowly, because they were no further down the hall than they were when I changed my course. They were both laughing at something, and I was becoming more and more impatient with every passing second.

Finally, they calmed down and started walking at a human pace instead of a snail's. I stood back, leaned against the cold, stone wall, and waited. I took a few deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down so I wouldn't mess this up.

I looked out into the hall and when they were near the spot where I stood, I stepped away from the wall and under the archway, counting her steps in order to catch her at the right time. Soon, she was in my reach. I extended my arm and grabbed her arm forcefully, pulling her away from Patil. She gave a shriek and dropped her books before giggling. Foolish girl! She probably thought it was her "prince charming" coming to sweep her away.

This would definitely not turn out to be a farty tail, or whatever the muggles called them.

To stifle her giggles, I covered her mouth. She struggled in my grasp after letting out a muffled gasp and tried to wriggle free.

"Melissa?" Patil called out, looking around. Honestly, they were really very dumb. She spotted the books scattered on the floor and picked them up, looking around. "Mel?" It was just perfect how she turned around, going the way she came in search for her friend.

"Don't move," I said, whipping my wand out after taking my hand from her mouth and pointing it at her throat. She nodded after whimpering in pain. Awe, did I hurt her? Surely not, I only poked her with stick made out of hawthorn! "Now, you listen very closely. Do you know who I am?"

"No," she whispered, and once again tried to break free of my grasp. I nudged her with my wand and she froze almost instantly.

"Good." Although, I found it crazy that she didn't recognize my voice. But at the same time I found it relieving that I didn't have a distinguishable voice, too. I guess I could trick anyone, maybe. "Now, don't scream." She nodded and smirked; this was getting to the part I had most eagerly awaited. Raising my wand, I thought the spell, _Conjunctivitis_. Just as I suspected, she started to scream. I smirked, my hand flying back to her throat, my wand taking its place at the hollow of her throat. "Shh," I hissed. "I've only temporarily blinded you. Do I need to silence you as well?" She shook her head, and I was disgusted to feel moisture drop onto my thumb. The girl was crying!

"Who are you?" she barely whispered. I shook my head, thought she couldn't see, and remained silent. I turned her around, leading her the way I had came. She struggled in my grasp again, but I tightened my grip on her arms. She whimpered but I didn't give in. Hell, I think I gripped her tighter.

I stopped at the entrance to the hall. It seemed that everyone else had cleared out, all in last classes or in the Great Hall for dinner. I waited for a moment, and if to reassure me that it was safe and the coast was clear, the bell rang. Classes had officially started.

"Speak and it may be the last thing you do." She nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks.

*

It took stealthy work. I know, terrible sentence, but I didn't know how else to word it. We got to the entrance of Hogsmeade and the port key was there. It was a piece of a broken broom handle, and in my opinion it wasn't a good one. Sure, in these dark times a witch or wizard could be knocked off their broom by a hex, courtesy of a Death Eater. But, what if a person from a shop near by would see it, pick it up and try to toss it? Plan ruined. Not only would I have no way other than side-along apparition (which I really didn't trust myself with yet), whoever the hell took the port key would be at my house and possibly get killed (not that I really cared) or found out the plans and that the Dark Lord was using the mansion as his head quarters and ratted us out? Still, Uncle Rudolphus lived with a crazy woman, so he was probably at his wits end.

We were transported as soon as my fingers brushed the wood, and of course Baker let out a shriek as we were lurched into a spinning motion. She was still trying to get out of my grasp, and I couldn't disappoint the Dark Lord by showing up with no Gryffindork, right? I pulled her closer to my body, feeling her slip out of my grasp. Seeing as she hadn't grabbed hold of the port key, if I were to let go, she could be thrown into anywhere.

It was just a fifteen second or more trip, and we soon landed on the fortunately soft grass before my front door. I willed myself not to laugh at Baker who was crawling around blindly, literally, trying to find out where she was.

"Oh, get up," I snarled, but I forced her up. I steered her into my house, which was dark. I supposed that mother was out.

"Finite Incantatum," I muttered, waving my wand at her after flicking on the light in the French Foyer. I gave her sight again, and she blinked. She winced as the light hit her eyes. "Oh, you'll adjust!" I snapped, looking down at her. She was really rather short, in comparison to me, but tall at the same time.

"Where am I – MALFOY!" Aha, I was waiting for this part.

"Yes?" I sneered, glaring at her.

"What the hell? Why am – what are you playing at?" My sneer changed into a smirk.

"In answer to that, I'm not playing at anything." Her eyes narrowed, and her nostrils flared. So she had a temper. That was definitely something I had missed, but then again why would I want to pay attention to someone like her?

"Why am I here?" I smirked.

"Well, I'll tell you that in a moment. By which time they would be here."

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters of course." She stopped short and her eyes went wide. This was only the beginning.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, so this chapter was not up as soon as I had wanted it to be, but I have other things in life to do! Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this one and don't forget, I love suggestions and constructive criticism. I know it's bit long, and that's what I was going for. I love long chapters in fanfictions. I'll try to update by next week or so!


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Blood Traitor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own all of MY ideas. Of course, Melissa as she is my own character and if she resembles any one you know or has the same name as anyone you know it is purely by coincidence and I am not a stalker, but the rest belongs to witty J.K. Rowling.**

**APOLOGY: I am sorry for not updating since April. **** I've had terribly busy months since then. But now it's summer and I should be able to update every few weeks or so! And now without further ado, I give thee chapter three of **_**The Prince's Captive**_**!**

Chapter Three

Stupid Blood Traitor

The girl looked mortified, to the say the least, and after a few seconds of just staring at each other, I started to wonder if she had a problem. I rolled my eyes and pointed forward, my eyes telling her to move her blood traitor ass. She just narrowed her eyes, so I growled as menacingly as I could before roughly turning her around and giving her a push down the hall. She shrieked as she stumbled and jogged forward out of my reach. I smirked, knowing that I had power over her. Bloody Gryffindorks – they really weren't what they made out to be. _Where the dwell brave at heart_ – ha! Brave at heart, my ass. I followed behind her, making sure to keep my distance. I know this is going to sound immature, but I didn't want to catch anything.

"Turn here," I muttered, walking faster until I was right at her heels, initially giving her no way out. She huffed and marched down the hall and down the stairs at the end. So the girl was smart. I think I might have had to push her if she hadn't. No, actually, I don't think I was quite there yet. But I was really pissed, actually. Not only was I rather cantankerous as a result of having to wake up at six o'clock in the morning, but I really didn't feel like seeing that ugly face of the Dark Lord. I followed her down the stairs, obviously, and stepped in front of her, grabbed her arm (to which she swore at me for) and opened the door. She sucked in a breath when she saw him, and I couldn't really blame her. He was hideous and I often felt a little sick at the sight of him. I wasn't afraid though, pfft, no. He was just an ass. I've been saying ass a lot lately. Oh look, I just said it again – bless my soul, I'm going to Hell.

"Oh, Draco! I'm glad you're here! And you brought the girl, good, good!" he hissed. I took this as an invitation to sit down. An invitation to sit down – in my own bloody house! I nodded all the while, and took my seat but not after forcing her to sit down beside him. Mwahaha, I am so evil. Happy face? No, just shut your face and let me narrate the story. Yeah, that was lame. Anyway, back to the story!

Baker did not look happy. In fact, I found it incredibly difficult to read her, though I think she was feeling a mix of fear and anger.

"So, Misss Baker," the Dark Lord started, "would you, by any chance, know why you're here?" She didn't answer, but instead just stared right ahead. He seemed irritated by this and cleared his throat. "I believe I assssked you a question," he said in a raised voice. She shook her head. "I would like a verbal answer," he said in a bored tone.

"No," she said, and I was amazed by her calm tone. Even I felt a bit nervous to speak around him, but I really wondered who wasn't. Maybe Aunt Bellatrix…

"No what?" he hissed.

"No, I don't why I am here."

"Do you think I am stupid?" he roared, making her jumped. She cringed.

"No," she whispered.

"Do you know who I am?" I resisted the urge to snort, so I rested my chin on my fist.

"Yes," she said and it seemed she had gotten her voice back.

"Then I shall ask again, and we'll see if you can properly address me this time." He cleared his throat and leaned over to her. "Do you know why Mr. Malfoy has brought you here?"

"No, sir," she whispered. He straightened up, looking pleased with himself. Then he turned to me, and my heart accelerated.

"Why, Draco, didn't you tell her?" he asked as if we were good friends. I internally shuddered.

"No, I didn't, my Lord," I answered.

"And why is that?"

"I figured it would be best if you were to tell her, sir." I decided to play it up a bit and added, "I didn't want to take credit for your brilliant plan." He grinned, and the sight of it made me want to be sick.

"Excellent, excellent!" He turned to Baker again. "I am sure you are wondering, Melisssssa, why you're here?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, and I really don't think she would have anyway. "You are here because I need certain information from you." She tensed. "I am under the impression that you are good friends with Harry Potter, is that correct?" She didn't answer. "_Am I correct_?" he asked, slower this time.

"Yes, sir," she said quickly. I saw some other Death Eaters smirking at each other at this, and then I glanced at Baker. She looked terrified. I really couldn't blame her, but that didn't mean I was about to let all Hell break loose and save her. No, I would never do that for a Gryffindor.

"Good. And I take it he is at school right this very second?" He let it go with her nod. A smirk spread across his horrible features. "I will let you know now, Melissa, that you will not be able to leave after my … interrogation. You will instead stay here at the Malfoy Manor until I am pleased with the information I require, by which time I should, if you do cooperate, have enough to kill Potter." She looked down at the table. "And if you don't," he added in a whisper that sent chills down my spine, "then we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Yes, _what_?"

"Sir!" she yelped when she felt his wand poke into her back. He laughed a cold, shrill laugh and his Death Eaters joined in with him. I stayed quiet, as did my mother as I noticed.

"Take her out of my sight! Bloody Gryffindor, indeed! She's shaking in her boots!" he taunted, standing up. "Away with you!" he said, dismissing everyone. They were all gone in puffs of black smoke, and he was gone with a _crack_! I grabbed her by the arm and took her upstairs. I supposed there was another meeting some place else, as my mother was gone with them. Aunt Bellatrix's house, I supposed.

Once I had forced her up three flights of stairs, I finally got her into the guest room where she would be staying. It wasn't the nicest room in the house, but it was still good for living in. It had a twin sized bed with thin, flannel sheets and a wardrobe and that's about it. She wasn't anything special, so why should she get to use anything special? I gave her a shove, making her stumble a bit but nonetheless got her into the room.

"This will be where you'll be sleeping. You'll be cleaning the house, mostly, and helping with the House Elves in the kitchen. Mess anything up, and you'll pay. I return to Hogwarts from Tuesdays to Thursdays, and other than that I'm here. You are to do what ever I or my mother asks of you. Understand?" She nodded and blinked rapidly, which gave it away that she was trying not to cry.

"The toilet's down the hall and the first door on your left. You can shower everyday – it's bad enough that you stink up the house with your blood traitor scent." Oh, that was good. Not the best I could come up with, but it was good. "And you will wear the robes in your wardrobe and nothing else apart from whatever you wear to bed." She nodded, and I went to turn around.

"Malfoy, I have … a problem." I rolled my eyes and whipped around.

"What?"

"I don't have any pajamas with me. You see, I wasn't planning on being kidnapped and brought here-"

"Just shut up and look in your wardrobe, smart one," I snapped. She looked taken aback so I just left her to figure everything else out herself.

I didn't have anything to do, so I just went to my bedroom and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Merlin, this was going to be interesting.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that was so short! I just wanted to get it up there, and I really didn't know what else to ad to this chapter. Remember that I do like ideas and/or requests about anything you'd like me to include. I guess those could be like the same thing…. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all a funny story!**

**So I was at the theatre the other day and their employees were being rather slow. I guess some random guy asked to see the manager because this blonde kid (who looked maybe eighteen or something or other) came out and I was like WOAH! He looked **_**exactly**_** like Malfoy in the sixth movie. I just about ran up to see if he was Tom Felton and get his autograph when I remembered how incredibly stupid I would have looked. Not to mention he lives in England and I live in Canada … but I went to England for Easter, which is another reason for my absence, Lolz. **

**ANYWAY, please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank those three people who reviewed (I really am a failure). Four chapter four, I will acknowledge all of those who reviewed so TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It'd be greatly appreciated. I'm stopping this now because I need to run my spelling and grammar check so thank you!**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am so sorry for not updating. I'm starting to study for final exams, so it's going to be a while before I post the next chapter, and I'm sorry for abandoning this story. Also, please keep an eye out for the next chapter in "The Hiss of a Serpent". I'm going to be working on the next chapter for that too. Thank you! XOXO xXx-Voldy's-Gone-Moldy-xXx


End file.
